


Wake Me Up

by CupcakeLucy



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm a drama queen, Li Huan is a great boyfriend, Lin Xiang and Xiao Guang are briefly metioned, M/M, Nightmares, and excuse my stylistic choices, and no one can tell me otherwise, and that might be it, another briefly metioned thing is sex, attempt at dirtytalk, but not really, but the aftermath resembles one of a nightmare, but there is no actual smut, excuse my choice of words but i like to swear and so does Yu Yang, i hope that makes sense, it's just a dream, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeLucy/pseuds/CupcakeLucy
Summary: Li Huan didn't dare to do anything but silently wait for Yu Yang to speak.“Ugh, I feel like shit,” Yu Yang rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. Then he took a deep breath to find the lost confidence. “It was Lin Xiang.”That hurt.(basically: Yu Yang has a dream similar to the one in chapter 30 (the one with Lin Xiang) then feels bad about it until Li Huan comes to rescue. Sometimes just being there for someone, being the source of comfort is enough to make it all better.)





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> It is pretty obvious from the tags and from the fanfic itself, but just to be clear: Li Huan and Yu Yang are dating in this fic. I imagine they've been together for almost a year, though it is not explicitly stated in the text.  
> This might be unnecessary, but, once again, just to be clear: none of the characters belong to me.  
> Now that the formalities are out of the way I really hope you enjoy this fanfic and I'd like to thank you for reading, leaving kudos and/or comments.

Waking up alone in his bed felt odd. Really odd. The space between his body and the railing was almost cold with little to no lingering heat. On that exact place should have been Yu Yang's sleeping form. Why is that strange you might ask. Well, you see… judging by the darkness in Li Huan's room it wasn't even 6 A.M. and, well, Li Huan is the early bird out of the couple. Yu Yang loves to sleep in whenever he can, because of how precious the mornings when he doesn't have any responsibilities to take care of are to him. Li Huan rose from the bed, resting the weight of his body on his elbows as he took a quick glance around his room. There was a dim light seeping through the drawn curtains which allowed him to see. But no matter how hard he tried to spot Yu Yang's silhouette, it was simply nowhere to be found. And that made the situation even weirder. Those few times when Yu Yang dragged himself out of the bed before Li Huan did, he sat at his table, silently drinking some water or playing a boring game on his phone. But this time that wasn't the case.

Li Huan climbed down the ladder with a frown set on his face. He quickly put on a hoodie and shoes and opened the door to go and search for Yu Yang. Turns out he didn't really have to. Yu Yang was standing in front of the door, leaning against the railing, unfocused eyes darted to the other side of the campus. Li Huan stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him.

“Bad dream?” he questioned as soon as he was done admiring Yu Yang's form basking in the dim blueish white light of the slowly rising sun. Yu Yang wasn't supposed to be startled; he did hear the door opening and closing behind him as well as the pair of feet quietly stepping out of Li Huan's room, but he did jump a little bit nonetheless. Then he sighed, his shoulders relaxing, posture slacking.  
“It wasn't,” he leaned over to rest his elbows on the railing, taking a few calming breaths. Li Huan pressed his back against the closed door and watched as Yu Yang spoke. “It was actually a nice dream. Until I woke up…”  
For a moment the silence stretched as both of them rolled the spoken words over in their heads. Li Huan started thinking of the possibilities, but in the end he could only guess what was bothering his boyfriend, until he decides to explain it to him.

“Fuck, that's not right,” Yu Yang ran a hand through his messy curls. “I mean-“ he turned around feverishly to look Li Huan in the eye, but the moment their eyes met, he lost all will and courage to speak. So he spun around, facing away from his boyfriend once again as he slouched against the railing. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the shame wash over him. Li Huan didn't dare to do anything but silently wait for Yu Yang to speak.

 

“Ugh, I feel like shit,” Yu Yang rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. Then he took a deep breath to find the lost confidence. “It was Lin Xiang.”

  
That hurt.

 

Li Huan was glad that he was leaning against the solid door, otherwise he might have fallen over with the strength of the blow that came with the words. Lin Xiang has always been a very sensitive topic for both of them. They were friends with him as well as with Xiao Guang, the four of them even had a few (unintentional) double dates. But talking about them, him and all the feelings involved still felt like shaky ground, a dangerous zone.  
“Fuck, I hoped I was over this… This _fucking_ dream,” Yu Yang's voice grew angrier, but not necessarily louder. “It's been so long, damnit.”  
Li Huan waited for him to continue, but Yu Yang stayed quiet.  
“Have you ever considered talking this out with Lin Xiang?” Li Huan questioned, trying not to cringe at the words. That wasn't an idea that he was particularly fond of, but he knew that this kind of conversation might be the best for Yu Yang, to put his mind at ease and this whole thing with Lin Xiang to rest. This wasn't the first time he asked this question, so the response he got wasn't unexpected.  
Yu Yang shook his head quickly. “I can't tell him.”  
“Why?” Li Huan didn't want to pressure the subject, just wanted to give Yu Yang a way to get it all out.  
“I don't want him to feel like he _owes me_ something. Because he doesn't. This is my problem, not his.”  
Li Huan nodded understandingly, but Yu Yang didn't see that, just assumed by the sound of movement.  
“The dream… Do you want to talk about it?” the question was quite pointless. Li Huan knew that Yu Yang had to get it off his chest, otherwise he wouldn't be able to clear his mind. The only reason why he asked was to get Yu Yang started. And it worked, as it usually does.  
Yu Yang sighed and nodded shortly. He took a moment to prepare himself and piece the sentences together.

“It was basically the same… I've been having this dream ever since I realized I liked Lin Xiang romantically. That the _thing_ between us didn't feel only like a friendship anymore. We're both at school, he runs up to me, tells me he feels the same way about me and then he kisses me.” Yu Yang stopped after saying that, anticipating a reaction from his boyfriend.  
Li Huan doesn't usually react the way most of people do. His reaction is almost unnoticeable, but Yu Yang knows him well enough to catch the sharp but quiet intake of breath. He didn't get to see Li Huan's eyes widening slightly, face draining off color only to gain some angry red spots a second later. Good thing is that he didn't see the hurt that flashed on his stern features either.  
“And so it goes…” Yu Yang sighed once again, as if this all was weighing him down. “Time and time again I wake up when our lips meet, leaving me warm but confused and, in the end, disappointed…” he summed up.

And

That hurt too.

That hurt like a bitch.

Forceful pain piercing Li Huan's chest in several places.

“No, I mean… That's how I felt back then…!” Yu Yang spun around to face Li Huan, whose eyes were darted downwards. This time, he didn't back down. “I haven't felt like that in a long time, you know that.” Yu Yang tilted his head backwards to look up, searching for a way to make this sound right. “The thing is… When I woke up, I felt lingering excitement and rush from the dream. Then I slowly came to. And saw you… and…” once again he ran a hand through his curls. “I felt like a cheater,” he added in a fearful whisper, face flushed.

That confession made Li Huan's head snap up to make eye contact, his features reflecting pure disbelief.  
“I'm sorry, Li Huan,” now the words sounded broken. Li Huan noticed wetness in his boyfriend's eyes and _no_. That was just unacceptable.  
“You shouldn't feel like that,” he said with such a certainty in his voice, that Yu Yang was taken aback. “It was just a dream. Dreams are just a creation of a mind. They are not intentional and they don't have to mean anything,” he took a step closer as he spoke. “What I want to say is: it doesn't matter.” Yu Yang finally looked at him, so he continued. “That dream _doesn't mean anything_ ,” he put emphasis on every single word of the sentence.  
Yu Yang almost scoffed, but in disbelief, not mockery or annoyance. “You know, your rational thinking can be really frustrating at times,” he closed his eyes, a crease forming on his forehead.  
“Huh?” Li Huan tilted his head a little, not understanding fully.  
“Anyone else would be at least a little upset in this kind of situation,” Yu Yang clenched his fist.  
Li Huan had the words “I am not like everyone else” on his tongue, but he opted for a different reply.  
“I _am_ a little upset. My pride is hurt, I do feel pain. But what good would it do if I actually let myself be angered by it? In the end, both of us would wind up feeling awful about it. I don't want that.” He stepped in front of Yu Yang, then wrapped his smaller figure up in his arms. “It doesn't matter. It was just a dream and you are not at fault. I don't blame you for anything. So you shouldn't either,” he poured his heart out. And this might be the longest monologue he's had in their entire relationship. Yu Yang melted into the hug and wrapped his arms around Li Huan's middle, feeling the comfort of them being so close to each other.  
“You really are on of a kind, Li Huan,” he said with a fond smile, eyes closed joyfully.  
And Li Huan could have cried then and there from the overwhelming happiness that the few words brought to him. He's never wished for anything else (in their relationship), just to hear Yu Yang say something like this to him.

 

Once they were both sated and happy, Yu Yang took a step back from Li Huan. Then he smiled widely with a hand at the back of his neck.  
“I'm sorry. We were supposed to be having lazy morning sex right now, but I just killed the mood.”  
Li Huan stepped back into his personal space, leaning down a little, looking unbothered. “I don't think you killed the mood,” he shrugged, his stare intense.  
“What do you mean?” Yu Yang squinted his eyes, playing along, rather than mocking his boyfriend for being a horny teenager as he formerly planned.  
Li Huan gently wrapped his long fingers in Yu Yang's locks, pulling him closer only to whisper in his ear in a deep voice. “I'll make you forget all about him.”

He expected a different reaction than the one he got. Yu Yang started laughing loudly, quickly pressing his palm to his mouth to stifle the sound. He didn't want to deal with grumpy neighbouring students who wouldn't appreciate being woken up so early.  
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he apologized to his stunned boyfriend. “You just… you sound so cute when you try to dirty talk,” he wiped his wet eyes before tears spilled from them.  
Li Huan stood there with a small almost pout on his lips, feeling a little offended. “ _Try_ to dirty talk?”  
Yu Yang took a moment to admire the unusual expression on Li Huan's face, petting his arm lightly in a comforting gesture. Then he took a step towards the door, but before he opened it he quietly spoke above his shoulder. “Well, are you going to show me how you want to make me forget?”  
The seductively low, challenging tone of Yu Yang's voice did wonders to Li Huan. He didn't need to be asked twice.


End file.
